Internet of Things (IoT) networks often span multiple physical locations such as a person's home residence, vacation home, automobile, close friend's residence, and/or a vacation spot. Though the locations differ, logically the IoT network is a single network even though it has components or network segments physically remote from one another. In order to establish a virtual logical network that connects multiple physical locations, the Internet may be used as a network that unifies the physically disparate networks. Various Internet messaging technologies can be used to establish a rendezvous point in which devices in the respective disparate physical networks may discover the presence of each other as a first step to exchange keys with one another and more generally establishing a message exchange that unites the disparate networks.
However, interlopers and observers may monitor rendezvous points to obtain connection metadata to build a profile of activity involving the user and devices in a logical network, including user or users exchanging information, which devices are communicating with each other, and even details about the specific device types, their configurations, and the types of functions being performed by the devices. Security can be compromised by disclosure of such connection metadata.